


Gratitude

by SailorStarDust1



Series: Final Heaven: CloTi prompts [1]
Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Canon - Original Game, F/M, Fluff, Prompt Fill, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-05 22:49:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17333864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorStarDust1/pseuds/SailorStarDust1
Summary: Above theHighwinden route to Junon, Cloud expresses his thanks to Tifa.Prompt Fill: Fluffy, subprompt: Angels for Finalheaven's January Prompt Challenge.





	Gratitude

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [asamikane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/asamikane/pseuds/asamikane) in the [FinalheavenServerJan2019](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/FinalheavenServerJan2019) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Assigned to SailorStarDust1

After regaining himself underneath the Lifestream in Mideel, and explaining the real story to his friends on the _Highwind_ ...There was simply no time for rest. After brief optimistic chat with the Operations Room crew member, and checking in on the others aboard the bridge (it was impossible to _not_ sympathize with Yuffie’s motion sickness), he soon enough found himself atop the _Highwind_ ’s deck, lost in thought.

Cid and Barret (colorfully, of course) explained their rush in recovering the Huge Materia before Shinra could—something Cloud was beyond agreeable towards. Thus, Avalanche was en route to Junon, desperately hoping to make it on time.

Staring at a point straight ahead in the clear blue sky, with that comforting breeze and the engine’s quiet hum below...Somehow, it helped soothe any potential nausea in his belly.

“There you are.”

Immediately, a small smile began making its way across his face. It was apparently infectious. Tifa—standing atop the _Highwind_ ’s deck leading to the stairs—was smiling back at him.

“Are we landing soon?” His voice grew immediately serious, despite the honest smile.

“Not yet.” Her hair lightly bounced against her shoulders. “Another half hour to go.”

“Hm.”

Her gaze followed his to that cerulean sky before them, hands resting atop the safety railing. There was a gentleness in Tifa’s voice that Cloud always noticed but never gave much thought, until recent events. It was there that first time she helped him recover from Mako Poisoning, there throughout their long journey, and during her aiding his road to recovery within the Lifestream. What marked his second—hopefully, final—bout of Mako Poisoning.

“Have you been holding up okay?”

“...The sky reminds me of him. It’s the same color his eyes were.”

Tifa curiously leaned towards him, a chill in the air causing her to stand closer for warm. She wasn’t surprised that he needed these quiet minutes to think things through, before the chaos of fighting further began anew. “What do you remember?”

Cloud let out a breath. “I might remember him _now_ , but...” A slight grumble. “Weird as it sounds, returning there would probably help me recall anything that’s just not clear.”

Tifa nodded. Nibelheim was their constant source of pain rather than joyful childhood memories, but whatever would help him feel whole again...She’d agree in whatever he needed.

“I wonder if she’s been watching over us, this whole time?” His eyes softly closed. “Zack, too.”

Tifa’s smile grew incredibly warm. She didn’t want to overstep any awkward(?) boundaries. So, her hand kept a respectable distance from his. “Honestly? They’re both your guardian angels.”

“You are too, Tifa.”

Mako-tinted gaze steady, Cloud took Tifa’s hand into his own, their fingers interlocking.

“Anytime I lost sight of myself, anytime I needed confirmation about being “me”...You were always there to support me.” Their foreheads lightly bumped while feeling warmth from one another’s breath. “Thank you.”

A blush covering her entire face, she continued smiling. “Y-you don’t need to thank me. Our promise _has_ been pretty reciprocal—not that I mind saving your butt in battle whenever you need help.” She winked.

Laughing and nodding in agreement, he pulled her in for a hug. “Yeah. We couldn’t have made it this far without each other’s support. Barret and the rest of our friends, too.”

Given recent events, his warm hug was the comfort Tifa didn't realize she needed. Not until she felt his hair tickle her forehead, and his relaxed heartbeat after shyly nuzzling her cheek against his chest. “Mh. I definitely feel like they’re together again. Zack and Aerith are watching you—all of us—from the Lifestream. They can rest easy knowing you’re finally whole.” Talking was the perfect means to distract herself from just how loud her heart thumped...at least, to her own ears.

But, her eyes caught that subtle lump he swallowed down. Pain wouldn’t be so easily quelled. After all, she felt it, too. Those quiet moments of fighting back tears. Having wanted just a little more time with Aerith. If only the unexpected hadn’t hit so tragically soon.

Tifa was Cloud’s strength, now and always. Her hand offering his back a soothing rub, that radiant smile in silent gratitude was all she needed. Someday, they’d meet _her_ and Zack once more.

A kiss would be too soon—too forward. Someday, she and Cloud would discuss their feelings—maybe words weren’t needed to begin with—but for now, they’d cherish their secret moment, together.


End file.
